Watching the sun Set
by ladyknights104
Summary: This time America has a surprise for China. Sequel to Surprise America! America x China/Amechu mpreg


**Summery: Sequel to Surprise America! **

**Warnings: boy x boy, don't like don't read, mpreg**

**Yup! I'm writing a sequel! Reason being is I've only seen 1 mpreg story for Amechu and they only have 1 chapter and haven't gotten to the juicy stuff. Plus, well…the title is "You cheated on Me"…..yea~ moving on! Actually I was daydreaming about what it would be like during China's pregnancy and decided I had to write it down. Enjoy!**

China was sitting on the patio off America's house. Lithuania had just brought him some coffee and he was sipping casually while admiring the view. He had never had coffee before, but seeing how he was carrying Alfred's baby it wasn't surprising. He was 5 months in. Being pregnant felt strange, then again it must feel like this for all women. As he drank the coffee he could feel the baby stir inside him.

'Oh great it's hyper.' He thought to himself.

He rubbed his stomach slowly and the baby seemed to calm down a little. From behind him two strong arms wrapped around him and two strong but gentle hands rested themselves on his stomach. He smiled and chuckled.

"Can you feel it moving?"

He pressed his hands on Alfred's so he could feel the baby move better. With his hands still on Yao's stomach Alfred moved so that he was crouching in front of Yao. He could feel the baby move as if it was dancing.

"Jeeze! If our kid is this hyper in the womb then it'll sure as hell be able to run on the walls in a circle!"

China chuckled slightly. "Well the baby was conceived by _you_ after all."

Alfred just rolled his eyes and kissed Yao's stomach, just like he did when China first told him that he was pregnant. He couldn't put his finger on it but America was acting different, almost nervous.

"Hey, China?"

China looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Can we go for a walk?"

A walk? Since when did America actually WANT to walk? A little suspicious, Yao agreed. America smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before offering his hand. Smiling, Yao took it. Alfred took him to a park in D.C. Then again they weren't that uncommon in this country it seemed. Alfred led them to a bench where they could watch the sun set. With America's arm around him China let his face rest against that strong chest as he watched the sky go from blue to pink and purple and gold. Even though you weren't supposed to look at the sun directly looking at it while it set made him feel warm. Kind of like the way he felt when he was with Alfred, kind of.

"China."

"Hm?"

"Compared to most nations I'm fairly young, so they tend to look down on me. But even some of the nations….hundreds of years older than me, haven't truly felt love." He looked down to Yao. "The love I feel with you is the most amazing thing, not even the brightest star can compare."

Alright, that was sweet. Yao was blushing like crazy! Alfred shifted so that he was standing in front of Yao, still holding both of his hands.

"I realized that…if I wanted this to last, I would have to do something crazy. This child is only one step to something bigger, much bigger. There's another step I need to take to truly make you mine, and to make me yours."

China's eyes widened as America knelt down and took something from his pocket. It was round and solid gold with a single white diamond.

"China?"

Trying to contain his excitement China said "Yes America?"

Alfred took a large gulp. "Will you marry me?"

Yao could feel tears well up in his eyes. With a big smile he said

"Xìe Měiguó."

America smiled and kissed China passionately on the lips as he slipped the ring on his finger. They hugged, embracing in each others warmth. They stayed like that until the sun went down. Even when the cold night air settled in, they were still warm. Alfred hoped that they could get married before the baby was born. They walk hand in hand through the night. They are so lost in their own world, everything seems to stand still. As they embrace in each others warmth, until the sun begins to rise again.

**Yipee! Amechu proposal! Well, what did you think? I found it a little corny as I wrote it but that's just me. Who knows? If this fic gets enough reviews I might wright an Amechu wedding? Hmmmm? REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time!**

_**~ladyknights**_


End file.
